Amor Real
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: Summary: Two sisters. Two different worlds. Artemis and Maria Urameshi were once rich only to lose everything and forced into slavery. One is forced into a marriage while the other goes into one willingly. They become happy until old flames show up to ge


**Amor Real**

Written By Maria.Jaganshi and Sarathesoulspiritprincess

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. We own Artemis, Maria and Ricky. We own this plot and everything in it. We hope that no one gets hurt while reading this. Enjoy!

Summary:Two sisters. Two different worlds. Artemis and Maria Urameshi were once rich only to lose everything and forced into slavery. One is forced into a marriage while the other goes into one willingly. They become happy until old flames show up to get them back. Will they choose their husbands or the men they used to love? R&R!

Maria and her sister Artemis had been preparing for a party when they heard the door open. They went to see who it was and saw two very handsome young men with their parents at the door. Both men had been expected to be at this party but the girls didn't know why.

"Maria! Artemis! Come down and greet our guests won't you?" They could hear their mother say.

Maria appeared walking down the stairs. Her jet black hair was tied up a bit in the back showing a bit of elegance. She was dressed like a noble as she was one. There was only one problem. She had been born with a never ending problem. Her palms had everlasting gashes that were in the shape of an x.

Artemis appeared behind her sister on the stairs. She was in a simple purple dress that was a bit showy in a way. She had long flowing purple-blue hair that was let down about her features. She almost always wore a smile but right now that smile wasn't there. A frown had crossed her features as she wasn't thinking very highly of this party yet she didn't know why.

"About time girls,Now,Maria,Artemis,meet Kurama and Touya,and their fathers."Their mother had said as she introduced them.A grin sweeping across her lips slyly,wearing her redish dress that outlined her figure.Showing slight elegance to her features,but deep down their mother wasn't so good and elegant.

"Greetings."Kurama had uttered politely to the girls with a bit of a bow after stepping forth a bit.Dark greenish orbs slightly glistend as the light from the ceiling hit them.Redish long hair dangling downward so freely,a smile gracing his lips at the girls.He gently extended a hand to grasp Artemis's hand first,lifting her outter palm and had implanted a soft kiss on it before letting go.He lifted his gaze towards Artemis who sorta just looked a bit shocked and blushed a bit emberassedly,"Nice to meet you,Miss Artemis."Kurama had said before his gaze shifted towards Maria,gently taking her hand and having the pleasure of doing what he did to Artemis.After Kurama had kissed Maria's hand he gently carressed her outter palm with his thumb,not really letting go."And it's a great pleasure to meet you Miss Maria,You look very radient and beautiful today."Kurama had said as he looked her over once,smiling a bit more.

A small giggle emitted from both girls as Touya stood there,watching Kurama greet the two girls,a little jealous about him kissing Artemis's hand though.

Maria's cheeks slightly turned redish pink at Kurama who was still holding her hand.Glossy painted lips parted at first to speak but had quickly shut,she was speechless at first.Red orbs sorta softend at Kurama for some reason before she built the courage to finaly speak to him."Same here M'lord."Maria had said bowing her head a bit to him before straightening her posture a bit.

Touya sorta rolled his eyes at how Kurama was charming the two girls some what.Not letting his opertunity go to waste,stepping up to Artemis.He had gently took her hand into his by surprise,gently kissing the outter part of her hand before lowering her hand from his lips.Now lifting his gaze up at Artemis,his own lips had parted to speak."Hello M'lady,I am Touya,it's nice to meet a lovely lady such as your self."

Artemis's eyes had softend a bit was she blushed slightly before responding back to Touya."It's a pleasure to meet you sir Touya,I am honored to be in your presence."Artemis had said allowing a small laugh to escape her lips.Allowing, Touya to brush a few bangs behind her ears for some reason,but blushing at the same time even if she felt something weren't right at the time.

Kurama's father had grinned a bit as he had spoke to Touya's father and, Artemis and Maria's mother."Good,it looks like they're all getting along just fine,Think of how great their lives will be when we tell them about their arranged marriage.",Touya's father had nodded."Yes,but for now,let them be and have some fun...for the little time they all have single."

After a while of talking,Artemis was trailing off in her thoughts,something still didn't feel right.Artemis had soon shifted to face Maria,parting her lips to speak."Psst...Maria-Chan...I need to ta--" Artemis was suddenly cut off when Kurama began to speak to Maria.

"Maria,May I have this dance?"Kurama had asked,extending a hand out to her,waiting for her responce.Dark green orbs studying her movements,ready to begin as soon as she accepted his invitation.

Maria had glanced at Artemis before gazing back towards Kurama,for some odd reason,extending her hand out for his.Before Maria knew it,her eyes had widend before returning normal and softening.Maria had been pulled into Kurama's arm after her wrist had been grasped.Maria had felt her self being spun outward,eyes had closed,it had been a long time since she had danced,missing the feeling of it.Maria's hair had gently fanned out as the bottom of her dress did,sleeves slightly did as well when she had been twirled around.Before being pulled back into Kurama's arms in a slow and steady dance.

"You are so beautiful Maria..."Kurama had said after leaning forwards a bit,his words were said as if it were true.His voice calm,gentle and so kind,having one arm wrapped around her waist as they dance while the other caressed her cheek gently.That is after he rose her chin up so they both were directly looking up at each other and into the eyes strangely,smiling a bit.

Maria had more redness tinting at her cheeks as she gazed back up into Kurama's eyes,once she knew her red orbs had locked with his green orbs.It had been over a few months since Hiei and Suzuka had been locked up,she knew how much Artemis loved Suzuka as she loved Hiei.She still had deep feelings for Hiei and felt so weak in her heart,but for some reason,her eyes had closed again.It wasn't long before Touya had pulled Artemis into a slight dance,Touya was charming Artemis and treating her like a queen that he thought she was.

Flash Back

"Aishiteru Hiei."Maria had whisperd into Hiei's ear,there she stood in the fields when she first met Hiei.She was wearing a lovely baby blueish dress with ruffling at the bottom,laced in white as the sleeves were sorta around the edges,her jet black hair pulled back into a bun as two strands of hair dangled down at the sides of her face.They were standing underneath a tree in the shade,the sun was out and shining down brightly,the flowers were fully bloomed in the spring time.

"Aishiteru Maria my love."Hiei had said strangely,of course it was nothing like Hiei to ever say such a thing.But things were diffrent when he were around Maria for some reason.Wearing his usual clothing,gently grasping Maria's two hands into his,their pairs of red orbs locking together.For all of Hiei's life he had never shown any emotion to anyone or had been able to open up to them,it was a speacial bond indeed.Hiei had gently stepped a bit closer,leaning forwards as he gently pressed his lips up against hers,at the same time when their lips had met,their eyes had closed.

Their was silence,Maria had been backed up against a tree while they had shared a passionate kiss together.The wind blew and ruffled the girl's hair gently and calmly.Birds flying over head and everything,butterflies seemingly to circle around them,before pulling back.

Ending Flashback

Maria's eyes had fluttered open waterily,suddenly as she had stopped and had took a few steps back as her flashback had faded.Now gazing off towards the side as she felt her heart drop slightly,before her gaze drifted back up at Kurama after remembering her first love and their first kiss.Raising a hand gently to her lips before allowing it to lower down onto her side a bit,shaking her head.

"Is something wrong?"Kurama had asked,un aware of their families watching the scene a bit,taking a step forwards slightly as Artemis and Touya had continued to dance a bit before coming to a stop

"Curses,No matter."Artemis's and Maria's mother had said before lifting up a glass of whine,picking up a spoon."Time for the toast."The mother had muttered before tapping the spoon against the glass a few times as everyone went quiet and had gazed towards the commotion."I would like to make a toast."The mother had said before glancing at the others."Come here."

Artemis had took a step forwards,hesitating at first,before Touya had walked up next to her.Artemis had gently shifted her gaze towards Touya out of the corner of her eyes,before speaking."What?..."

"Is something wrong?Come on,don't worry."Touya had gave a weak smile after he had said this to Artemis.Gently taking her hand into his before the two walked side by side next to each other.

"Coming...Mother."Maria had said,as she started walking over towards where Kurama had left to.Maria's eyes scanned the ground quietly before lifting them gently,standing over beside Kurama.Maria and Artemis both had went quiet at the same time as their mother began to speak to the crowd before them.

"As you know,Or may've or may not have heard."The mother began."We have all invited you here for a reason,And for that very reason,I introduce to you,the two new brides,My daughters Artemis and Maria, and their fiances, Touya and Kurama!"The mother had exclaimed,as the crowd sorta cheered and clapped after turning their attention towards the two couples.

Artemis's eyes had snapped wide open waterily,how could their mother do this to them?She was secrectly now clentching a fist.Tears threatening to stream down her face as she gazed forwards blankly,why didn't she tell them?.Now Artemis was really angry deep down inside,her heart was going to burst open any momment now,she felt at least.Eyes had closed a bit,as tears rolled down from her closed eye-lids,before she drifted into thought in rememberence about her first love,Suzuka,still tightly clentching her fist.

Flashback

"Suzuka...Do you love me?Do you mean it?"Artemis had found her self saying in a shaky tone of voice,tears rolling down from her face.As soon as she heard the words "I love you",even when they entered her mind,all she could think about was if it was true or not.Wearing her purpleish pink outfit,hair dangling down loosely as it blew when the wind did,hitting her face lightly as she locked her gaze with Suzuka.

"Yes Artemis,I mean every word of it,I love you,You're my life...You're the one I want to marry,No one else but you."Suzuka had said as he gently grasped her hands into his.Tears rolled down his face as well,he felt emberassed but it was true on how he felt about Artemis."Aishiteru Artemis...Aishiteru."Suzuka had said as they both leaned in at the same time as their lips met into a soft sweet kiss,it was full of passion and love.

The two were kissing underneath a moonlit sky,Artemis promised she wouldn't wed till Suzuka was ready like she was.Now everything had faded and there was nothing left of the flashback.

Ending flashback

As soon as Maria had heard what her mother had said,she felt her whole world come crashing down upon her very soul.She was so hurt and speechless at the same time,clamping a hand down over near her heart.I guess you could say Touya and Kurama were very happy,since they didn't notice how the two girls were acting at this very moment.Feeling dizzly,Maria had gently press the inner part of her wrist gently against her fore-head,almost stumbling back at the thought of marriage.So,the girls had both decided to keep their cool for the time being,lifting their gazes and forcing a smile.As the night went on the two couples went from person to person to talk to visit before the night was over and all had went home for the date set for the wedding would they return.


End file.
